Demon's Destiny
by shadowangel26
Summary: Reanef and the others learn of Erutis's past.
1. Default Chapter

**Demon's Destiny**

I do not own Demon Diary, but I do own any and all characters I originally create within this fanfic. If you read this fanfic and would like to borrow an original character, please e-mail me for permission. Thanx and ENJOY!!

ShadowAnge26 

Chapter One 

(Raenef)

"Laaa! Happy Birthday Erutis!!" I woke the sleeping Erutis who looked at me through sleepy eyes.

"Raenef? What are you doing up this early?" Erutis asked me.

"I wanted to make sure that your birthday was not missed!" I grinned; pulling out a birthday cake I had made myself. Erutis smiled and thanked me as Chris and Eclipse walked into the room.

"Here," Chris said, handing Erutis a small package containing a sparkling necklace which Erutis put on immediately. "It brings out your eyes." Chris smiled.

"This is from me!!... and Eclipse." I said, handing Erutis a sparkling ball gown. Erutis's eyes suddenly stopped dancing as they usually did. I tilted my head in concern, only to see a tear slide down her face. "Erutis, why are you crying?" I asked. Erutis suddenly ran out of the room, leaving the dress on the floor. "did she not like our gift, Eclipse?" I asked, snuggling closer to Eclipse.

"Raenef, do you remember what I told you about Erutis's past?" Eclipse asked, gently. I didn't really remember it all that well, I told him. "Erutis's mother was extremely abusive; she didn't have faith in Erutis's future. Erutis tried to impress her mother by dressing up for her mother's own birthday, but her mother tore the dress Erutis's dress up, leaving Erutis humiliated at the party, walking around naked." This story was so sad that I felt myself crying as if I were Erutis myself.

I pictured Erutis in my head, crying in the hallway, by herself as if she had no one else in the world. _We should do something..._ I thought. Eclipse nodded, agreeing with me. I closed my eyes, and pictured the best picture of a birthday scene that anyone ever had. I saw everyone laughing, smiling, and having fun. Erutis would be there, I thought, and she would say, "Oh Raenef, this is the best party ever! I don't know where I would go if I didn't have such a good friend like you!"

I awoke from my daydream and smiled. Eclipse and Chris were staring at me, eagerly awaiting my plan. I grinned even wider.

"We have work to do." I said, smiling to myself.


	2. Chapter Two

In this chapter, we meet up with Krayon again, and we also meet Krayon's servant girl, who he trades to Eclipse. Read, enjoy, and SUBMITT REVIEWS!!

ShadowAnge26

P.S. Thanx to Feshnie for my first review!

Chapter Two

(Erutis)

As I sat alone in the hall, I tried to erase the painful memories of my childhood. I knew that I lived too much in the past, but my past was not easily forgotten.

I gathered myself and walked further down the hallway and into the room that I used whenever I took up Raenef's generous offer to stay with him and Eclipse. I sat upon the windowsill and thought about the ups and downs of life. I decided that I would move on, it was in fact my birthday, and it was a time to celebrate.

"Erutis?" came a voice as I traced it back to the body. Raenef stood in my doorway, a serious expression on his face. As I started to apologize, he stopped me and gave me a huge embrace. I started to cry again, and I blushed furiously. "We still have your party going if you want to..."

"Oh Raenef! I would love to! As long as Krayon doesn't show up."

"Uh- yea, that's where I can't help you."

"Wha...?"

"Erutis, my love!" Krayon cooed as he pranced through the door. "I heard you were ill emotionally, so I came to make it better! Would you like to lie with me and drain all your sorrow?"

WHACK! I slapped him

"Love, she is so cruel..." Krayon said, tearfully. Suddenly, I noticed that Krayon was not alone. He had brought with him a younger girl, who peered shyly from behind his robes. She had dark blue hair, and dark magenta eyes, which sparkled like jewels.

"Oh, Kita, don't be so shy! Say hello to Aunty Erutis!" The young girl did a nice curtsey, and said in a faint voice, "Hello."

"Krayon, why do you always follow me around?" I switched the subject.

"It's love, my dear Erutis, love stops me from being even a foot away from you!"

"Words can't express my joy, Krayon, and it is a complete and totally _unexpected _surprise that you, of all people, would show up on my birthday and know that I'm dealing with a crisis. But if you promise not to touch me, you can stay."

"Well, unfortunately, I cannot stay long. You see, I'm here to barter my slave girl to Eclipse for some fine jewels that I will add to your wedding gown. That way, you will look like a true princess when we say the final 'I do' 's."

I sighed heavily.

"Do you really want these, Lord Krayon?" asked Eclipse, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I mean, your servant girl is quite the catch. She will be very useful around here, but I cannot help but think that you aren't getting enough through this barter."

"Fear not, Master Eclipse!" Krayon smiled. "I will come back in good time to collect the rest of my bartered items. One, in particular." He glanced lustfully at me.

"Goddammit Krayon! I already told you! I'm not going to marry you!"

"You will change your mind as soon as you see our mansion. Tootles!" Krayon disappeared.

"One of these days I'm gonna use my sword to chop of his---..."

"Enough Erutis!" Eclipse cut me off. "It's your birthday, so you can relax and celebrate while Chris gets his head out the clouds and gets back to cleaning out the bathrooms.

"What?!" Chris yelled.

"You brought this on yourself, cleric," Replied Eclipse. "After all, who was the one who invited the team of clerics to this party? It got so bad, I had to turn them into toiletries."

Chris was not too happy, but I just let him be himself and went on with my party. It went ok, until I had to use the bathroom and the toilet started talking...

So, how was it? We'll hear more about Kita later on. She plays a H-U-G-E role in this fanfic. Please submit a review!!!!

Bye until Chapter 3!!

Shadowange26


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

(Kita)

As the party got underway for Lady Erutis, I began cleaning every nook and cranny of the castle home of my new master, Lord Eclipse. Suddenly, a younger boy came up to me with a sincere smile.

"Hiya!" he gave me a hug. "My name's Raenef, you're Kita, right?" I nodded. "Well, why don't you come and join the party? You may be Eclipse's new servant girl, but you can still have a little fun while you're at it!" He gently led me by the arm into the party room, it was beautiful. I drew in a breath of amazement, for I truly fell in love with this room. "You like it?" Lord Raenef asked me. "Your room is right next door." He showed me to my room, where we found Eclipse setting up my bed sheets. He came over and put his hand on my head.

"This is your room, Kita," his voice melted my heart. "If you need anything, just ask Raenef or I, no request is too stupid or too impossible." He smiled brightly, and I blushed furiously. Eclipse and Raenef left the room, and I plopped down on my bed, gazing at the ceiling and thinking about Lord Raenef and Lord Eclipse. They seemed very nice, and Lord Raenef would make an excellent person to talk to, he was one of those who were gifted with two ears and one mouth, as was Lord Eclipse. However, I couldn't help but feel different when I was around Lord Eclipse. I seemed to feel happier around him than anyone else. Not that Lord Krayon and Lord Raenef weren't very nice, but I felt completely filled with love when I was around Lord Eclipse. My heart seemed to beat faster, and once in a while my heart would skip a beat. But why was I feeling this way? He was my master! But then again, why couldn't I feel this way? I couldn't remember any laws against this, I soon realized that it was a bit stranger for me to love him because I was a mortal, and he was a demon lord. But somehow, that didn't seem to matter right now.

"Kita?" It was Lord Raenef. "Are you going to come out now and join us once more?" I thought hard, and a smiled my biggest smile.

"Thank you, Lord Raenef," I got up and curtsied. "I would love to." He once again took my hand, and I felt a strange vibe coming from Lord Raenef's heart. He seemed to be as carefree as a free bird, and as loving as a mother would be to her children.

So, how was Ch. 3? Did y'all like it? I hope you did, and please submit a review!!

Cya, be back in Ch.4!!

ShadowAngel26


End file.
